


It's a Deal

by luciolelights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Double Penetration, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, ask to tag, two dick hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciolelights/pseuds/luciolelights
Summary: Hunter Jesse McCree finds himself sharing a bed with a demon meant to be his target. | Oni Hanzo x Hunter McCree AU | y'all know the drill





	It's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up this was supposed to be done before halloween but last semester kicked my ass and i had to move houses so. happy halloween
> 
> mccree is trans in this. i dont use words that might cause dysphoria in case anyone's worried about that. also im trans so theres some uhh self indulgent projecting here. most of this is self indulgent really
> 
> this AU has been done a billion times but it's one of my favourites and i've been wanting to do my own version of it so here it is
> 
> enjoy

“Are you enjoying this, hunter?”

That deep, haunting yet melodic voice was followed by a hot breath against his neck. The hunter shivered, less from fear and more from another emotion that he was too proud to admit. Jesse McCree, expert hunter of the supernatural had been caught by his current target, pinned to the ground with the other other looming over him. His thighs were trapped, the demon straddling his lap, a strong hand wrapped around his throat. He had been foolish--he can admit that much--and let his guard down.

Jesse had been frustrated, for sure. This demon was strange and unfamiliar, they were unaffected by his usual tricks of salt and holy water. With no prior knowledge of what he was up against, he foolishly let himself get knocked around before finally being pinned down with barely any strength left in his body. By now it was too late to try and figure out where he went wrong--a few more minutes and he was sure the demon would rip his throat out.

But _damn_ , he nearly wanted to chastise himself for thinking the demon was such a _dreamboat._ They were huge, a good foot taller than himself, impressive considering Jesse was already six foot. Their skin had a grey tint, with random red markings over their face and what was visible of their left arm. A faint glow emitted from their piercing white eyes devoid of an iris, and Jesse felt a chill run its course through his spine as he looked up into them. He noticed upon further inspection they had a neatly trimmed beard and inky black hair to match, which was tied back with a silver scarf. He gulped when he noticed fangs protruding from their lips.

Jesse’s hands uselessly gripped on the demon’s own that remained on his neck, and couldn’t help the weak moan that left his throat. That was when the demon popped the question, and Jesse had to think over it for a moment. Maybe he _was_ enjoying it--maybe too much.

The demon laughed, low and sinister. “Here you are in my territory, on land that belongs to me. Let me guess: you were hired by the village?” A scoff. “I have done nothing to them.”

The grip around his throat loosened just enough that Jesse could breathe again, and he coughed several times as he struggled to steady himself again. The demon waited patiently, hands hovering just over his throat as his eyes bore into the hunter’s.

“I--” Jesse took a moment to cough again and clear his throat, “I was told there was a demon out here. They--they said it had been killin’ their livestock.”

The demon raised an eyebrow, then suddenly laughed, a deep and rich laugh that had Jesse’s spine shivering. “I have taken some for my own, yes. But only the ones that wandered into my territory. By that point, they belong to me.”

“ _Your_ territory?”

They reached down in a flash of motion, but the demon remained merciful on his throat and instead clenched the front of his red kerchief, shoving Jesse back against the ground. “ _I have lived here for decades,_ ” the demon hissed in a shrill voice, claws digging into the red fabric, “these are _my_ lands! I keep my distance from the village and its residents. I have _nothing_ to do with them!”

If this demon was telling the truth, Jesse was relieved he didn’t have a reason to stick around. But the real question was: would they release him?

He took a shot of luck. “You mind lettin’ me go and I can redirect that info to the townsfolk? I’m just a hired hand, I’m not--”

The demon’s hand lunged back to his throat and cut him off. Jesse choked, desperately clawing at it with his prosthetic. This time, the demon used his free hand to hold one of Jesse’s above his head. With all of his limbs pinned down but one, Jesse quickly grew desperate, knowing that if he made the wrong move, he would meet his demise. How fitting, for a hunter to be killed by the hunted.

He was just glad the demon that had to finally end him was one smokin’ son of a gun.

The demon grew irritated of the claws on his metal hand, which had by now given them several cuts and scratches as he tried to pry himself free. They released his throat, snatching the prosthetic and pinning that against the ground, too. Now with both arms pinned and nothing else to lose, Jesse couldn’t help the low and throaty moan that erupted from his lips.

The demon paused, frowning as he inched forward, his brows knitting together. “You really _are_ enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Jesse threw his head back, grinning coyote-wild. “Gotta make the most of the moment.”

“Is this something you want? Something you’ve _craved_? To be held against your will by one who could kill you without hesitation?” The demon leaned forward, their breath grazing white hot against Jesse’s neck. He felt the slightest touch of those fangs running along his skin. He held his breath, torn between going completely still or leaning over to capture their mouth with his own. He settled for digging his metal arm into the dirt as a distraction from the sensation of the demon’s tongue as it ran from his collarbone up to the shell of his ear. He uttered a shaky breath, eyes slamming shut.

The demon inched back, watching Jesse’s reaction. “I’ll make a deal with you, hunter. Let me have my way with you tonight, and I will release you.” Those empty white eyes narrowed as the demon’s lips curled into a grin. “After all, it seems that’s what you want, too.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jesse cried out, bucking his hips as much as he could manage, “fuck, _please_. I’ll do it.”

“Good,” the demon purred, releasing Jesse and standing aside. “Then you may call me Hanzo.”

* * *

 

Hanzo led Jesse back to his abode, a small log cabin that sat beside a creek. The place was cozy and warm when they arrived, a fire already burning in the fireplace on one side of the main room. Jesse glanced around, noticing that the interior felt larger than it seemed from the outside. The main room was a decent size, boasting a sofa, some bookshelves absolutely filled to the brim with a staggering number of books. There was a kitchenette that connected to the main room, and a dining table big enough for two people. There was only one other room in the cabin, which Jesse presumed was a bedroom, and there was a little restroom off to the side of that. The place felt so cozy and domestic, it didn’t feel like the home of a demon.

Jesse stood idly as Hanzo left him by the fire, and watched in a daze as Hanzo set himself to the task of lighting a few oil lamps and candles in the bedroom. Jesse carefully peeled off all of his accessories and a few layers of clothes, setting them on the sofa and leaving him in only his hat, pants, and the white button-down.

It was still difficult to wrap his mind around this. Normally, he would kill his targets without a second thought. Never before had he even _attempted_ to share a bed with anything supernatural. But then again, as he had already discovered, Hanzo was _different_. He seemed more humane, a stark contrast from many of his targets who were nothing short of monsters, barely capable of speech. Hanzo was unlike anything Jesse had encountered before.

Hanzo stepped back into the main room and drew Jesse’s attention away from his own thoughts. “I realized I should ask you for your name, hunter. I gave you mine, after all.”

No hesitation. “It’s Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo repeated, tasting the name on his tongue, and Jesse would be damned if he didn’t love the way it sounded coming from him. “Are you ready?”

“ _Shit_ , ‘bout as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hanzo took a step back into the bedroom, beckoning him over with one clawed finger. Jesse tossed his hat to join the pile of his clothes and rushed after him with a skip to his step. As soon as he was inside the room dimly lit by a series of candles and lanterns, the door was shut behind him, and he was being pressed against it with one large hand. Hanzo hovered over him, giving him an appreciative once-over. The hand traveled up to his open collar, popping buttons off to open it further and drag his hand along Jesse’s pec.

The direct attention made Jesse light-headed. “Y’like what ya see?”

Hanzo leaned forward, arching his back to make up for their height difference, nuzzling Jesse’s neck. “Very much so.”

It was impossible to be sure, given that Hanzo didn’t have irises, but he could’ve sworn the demon was staring down at his lips. Jesse nudged his head forward, inviting it. Hesitation flashed across Hanzo’s face before dumbing back down to indifference, and they sealed the gap. It was difficult to kiss Hanzo with his protruding fangs, but after a bit of fumbling they managed to make it work.

Jesse sighed into the kiss, savouring the gentle yet pleasing way Hanzo kneaded his pec. He loved how gently Hanzo kissed him, completely unexpecting the demon who nearly choked him to death could be so tender. It felt completely different from previous one night stands, but it felt _good_.

Hanzo pulled away, shifting over to press soft kisses all over his neck and chin. “I apologize,” he murmured, close to Jesse’s ear, “you are the first I’ve allowed in my bed in a _very_ long time.”

“Don’t s’pose you get company often.”

A chuckle. “No, not at all.” A brief pause as the demon leaned back, a wide grin brimming on his face. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“You mind sharin’ what you got planned?”

One thigh roughly pressed up against Jesse’s crotch, and he uttered a low, throaty moan. He could feel his face flushing crimson, could feel his hands already going clammy as they gripped helplessly on the white fabric of Hanzo’s gi, unsure of what else to do with them. He choked when Hanzo began moving his thigh to create a glorious friction.

“Fuck!” Jesse whined, moving against the thigh with enthusiasm, trying to match Hanzo’s rhythm. “ _Shit_ , give a man some warning next time.”

Hanzo snickered. “You’re talkative, aren’t you? I think you can put that mouth to better use.” The thigh pulled away, and Hanzo grabbed a fistful of Jesse’s shirt as he stepped backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging Jesse down with him. “On your knees.”

His chest fluttered. He liked where this was going. “Fuck, sweetheart, you don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Hanzo smiled at that, and Jesse watched with a hazy gaze as Hanzo stripped off his robes, the red sash joining the white pile of fabric left forgotten on the floor in a stark contrast. He leaned back, spreading his legs enough for Jesse to fill in the empty space. Jesse eagerly scooted his way in between them, speechlessly gazing at the demon’s form now that his torso was fully revealed to him.

He was built like a tank, bearing muscles all over, the most prominent being those of his arms and chest, showing off the many hours of work he must have put into his physique. Jesse could clearly see now that he had a tattoo that sprawled from his left pec and wrapped its way around his arm to his wrist. He didn’t recognize what the design was supposed to be--some sort of vaguely Japanese demon, it seemed. The character in the design was completely red, and had the same set of fangs that Hanzo himself had. It wasn’t anything he was familiar with, but he locked it away in his memory to ask later.

If he had the chance.

“I didn’t give you permission to stare,” Hanzo chided, his voice going low. Jesse whined as he felt the hand in his hair return and guide him back down. So _that_ was the type of lover Hanzo would be tonight. Chiding, commanding, _dominant._ Jesse didn’t mind--actually, he preferred it this way.

With trembling fingers, he tugged on the waistband of Hanzo’s pants, and slipped them off, marveling at the sight before him.

Two cocks. He had _two_ cocks. One was placed right above the other, both dripping heavily with pre. Neither of them were small, either. While initially surprised at their size, he decided to write it off as ‘everything about Hanzo is huge.’ He also didn’t expect to see they both had ridges that ran along the underside of the shafts. Drool began pooling in his mouth at the thought of what they might feel like inside him. He shuddered to think of taking them on simultaneously, anticipated to see if he _could_.

“I hope it’s not too strange,” Hanzo murmured, and Jesse hardly realized how long he had simply been staring at the two cocks.

“No! No, I--I love it, Hanzo, _holy shit_.”

He barely caught it for how short it was, but Jesse could’ve sworn he saw the demon flush at that.

“Good,” Hanzo purred, low and deep, “I want you to taste them, hunter.”

_As if he would say no._

The hand in his hair urged him forward, and Jesse didn’t hesitate to get to work. Using his flesh hand to grip the base of the bottom shaft, he used his mouth to please the cock on the top. He swiped his tongue over the ridges, loving the way Hanzo sighed and inched his hips forward. He decided against teasing the demon, eager to get a better taste of him. After a few swirls of his tongue on the tip, he took the head of Hanzo’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and taking in as much as he could down his throat, pumping the other cock with his fist.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Hanzo purred, and Jesse felt his claws wade through his long hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, “you look best like this. On your knees with your mouth full of cock. I bet you wanted this? Wanted me to fill you up, wanted to be at my mercy?”

Jesse uttered a low whine from the back of his throat, and Hanzo chuckled. “I thought so.” The fingers in Jesse’s hair tugged lightly, guiding him up and down along the top shaft. It didn’t take long for Hanzo to quicken his pace, thrusting roughly and fucking himself into Jesse’s mouth. The hunter couldn’t help but moan, feeling those incredible ridges against his throat, the salty taste of Hanzo’s pre dripping on his tongue.

“That’s it, hunter,” Hanzo purred, “you’re doing so well. So eager for me.” Jesse hummed a soft moan, keening from the praise. “Finish up for me, there’s so much more I intend to do with you tonight.”

The hunter urged onward, pumping the bottom cock in unison with the rhythm of his bobbing head. He aimed to finish what he started, and he drunk in every sigh and moan Hanzo uttered, leaning in to the claws clenching and tugging at his hair. When Hanzo began to groan and grip the edge of the bed with his free hand, Jesse knew he was getting close. With a few more pumps of his hand, Hanzo cursed in an unfamiliar language and Jesse felt both cocks twitch as Hanzo’s white hot come filled up his mouth and spilled all over his hand. Jesse held still, drinking the demon through it and swallowing every last drop.

It wasn’t until Hanzo allowed him to that he pulled away. The tight grip in his hair vanished and moved to brush his chin, cleaning up the dripping come and spit. He blinked a few times, glancing up at Hanzo with a silent plea of desire. Hanzo seemed to quickly register his meaning, for he stood and stepped aside, peeling off the rest of his clothes. He nodded his head in the direction of the bed. “Lay down.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse immediately complied with a shaky hitch to his voice. He sprung up to remove the rest of his shirt, still sitting loose and open from Hanzo’s prior wandering hands. He was grateful it was a white shirt as he inspected it, hoping he wouldn’t find any stains. He tossed it aside when he noticed Hanzo was waiting for him, and he shifted over to the bed, making himself comfortable against the sheets. Unsure of what position he should lay in, he shifted between laying on his stomach to his side, and then on his back.

Hanzo, now fully nude, joined him and made himself comfortable between Jesse’s thighs. The demon gestured to the clothes Jesse was still wearing: his pants, his belts, and his boots. “Take these off,” the demon demanded, stroking a hand through the come on Jesse’s bare chest, “I want to see you.”

Jesse shivered, reaching down to tug off each boot individually. “You’re more gentle than I expected,” he chuckled, grinning wildly. “Here I thought you’d be rough.” He tossed one boot to the floor, reaching for the other.

“Oh, I _can_ be,” Hanzo smirked, those empty white eyes narrowing mischievously. “But could you handle it?”

Jesse breath hitched, “I--I like it rough. Full-throttle in everything, sugar.” The other boot joined the pile, and he leaned back against the sheets.

“Noted.” The click of his belt buckle shot in Jesse’s ears like gunfire. He bit his lip, anticipation shaking his limbs as Hanzo tossed the belt aside, the heavy decoration erupting with noise as it hit the ground.

Hanzo’s deft fingers ghosted up Jesse’s thighs, trailing over his fly and popping it open. The pants came off swiftly, pulled off in one quick motion and tossed aside to be forgotten with the rest of the pile. All the air in Jesse’s lungs fled when he saw Hanzo lick his upper lip, his white eyes narrowed and looking positively _hungry_.

Jesse moaned, throwing his head back and turning away, suddenly overcome with feelings of shame and embarrassment. It had been such a long time since he’d been this vulnerable for _anyone_ , much less his own target. The gentle nature of the demon and the soft manner he had of speaking and touching him had Jesse melting with each interaction. He was so unexpectedly _caring_ , not even he knew what he should do. Was it best to just let Hanzo use him and enjoy the ride? That was their deal, after all. But maybe--

_Oh._

He didn’t even realize Hanzo had removed his underwear until he felt two fingers stroke between his folds, and he moaned loudly, tossing his head back. _Fuck_ , Hanzo’s proportions were so much larger than his own, it felt _incredible_ against his most intimate areas. He was expecting the claws to scratch at him, but was surprised he didn’t feel any. They were retractable, perhaps? Either way, he was grateful, and pleased at just how _good_ it felt to be touched by Hanzo.

“Already so wet,” Hanzo purred, his other hand stroking along Jesse’s hips to his chest and back down again with soft, light touches. “All for me.”

One finger dipped in and Jesse chased it, rolling his hips fervently. Hanzo laughed, clicking his tongue. “Be patient, hunter. I will give you what you want soon enough.”

“I ain’t ever been known to be a patient man,” Jesse retorted with no real bite. A second finger slipped in and he groaned, those digits curling and hitting his sweet spot with ease. He loved the feeling, loved the _sensation_ of those fingers, so long and thick that they stretched him so deliciously. He could tell from Hanzo’s expression that the demon was soaking in every mewl and whine he uttered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jesse moaned when a third finger joined and stretched him so _perfectly_. “Fuck me, sweetheart, you’re so goddamn incredible.”

Hanzo grunted at the praise, speeding up his fingers as he moved down to press their chests together. Jesse’s eyes remained shut, but he could feel Hanzo nuzzling against his neck, hot breath hitting the underside of his jaw. He mewled when Hanzo swiped a tongue over the shell of his ear.

“Are you ready for my cocks, hunter?”

Jesse shivered at his voice, low and sultry right against his ear. Remembering the two ridged cocks, he clenched tightly at the thought of one of them--or both--inside him. “G--Goddamn, _please_ , please fuck me, _fuck_ \--”

“Shh,” Hanzo purred, quieting Jesse with a gentle kiss, those devilish fingers pistoning in him rapidly before pulling away altogether. Jesse wanted to whine and complain, loathing how empty he suddenly felt, but his heartbeat sped up when Hanzo nudged his hips, trying to move him up. “On your knees.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice, sugar.” He obliged despite the slight shake in his thighs and propped himself up, gripping the headboard for support. Light touches trickled down his back as Hanzo brushed his fingers over him, trailing every scar and dotting every imperfection littered on his back.

He hadn’t felt this loved or appreciated in so long.

Disappointment sprung through him when he felt the touches vanish as Hanzo pulled away. Curious, he glanced over his shoulder to see Hanzo rummaged through a drawer, bringing out a small bottle of lube. His chest heaved, anticipation firing him up as he watched Hanzo pop the cap open and give him a quizzical look.

“How do you want to do this?” Hanzo questioned, waving the bottle for emphasis. “I can fuck you with one cock, or both. Your choice.”

“Both!”

He flipped his head back to face the headboard, embarrassment shooting through him, his cheeks growing hot. Could he have sounded any more enthusiastic? Hanzo only snickered in response, but Jesse refused to meet his gaze again. It wasn’t until he felt a finger prod at his other hole that he keened, moans becoming whimpers as Hanzo fingered him carefully.

“Shh, that’s it,” Hanzo whispered, peppering soft kisses on his back, “you’re doing so well. Let me open you up, and I’ll be sure to have you screaming on both of my cocks _very_ soon.”

Jesse whined, a second finger joining the first and scissoring him deliciously. Hanzo’s larger proportions filled him up enough just with the two, he tried to drown out the fear of how painful his actual cock would be, no matter how much he’s prepared for it.

He would risk it, though. This was legitimately a once in a lifetime chance to feel two cocks at once, and he wasn’t about to back down now.

Lube was positively _dripping_ out of his ass by the time Hanzo inserted a third finger and pistoned him, a sharp pain dulling down into pleasure after some adjustments. He was taking this better than he believed he could, and was thirsty for more.

“Please,” he pleaded, his voice growing hoarse from all his moaning and whining, “ _fuck_ _me_ , Hanzo, _please_.”

“Patience,” Hanzo chided with a sharp thrust of his fingers before removing them all at once. Jesse mewled, blabbering incomprehensible whines and requests for more, loathing how empty he felt. He had slowly dropped down from gripping the headboard, letting his body fall against the sheets. They had barely started and his limbs were already trembling.

“Jesse,” the demon had a soft tone, falling out of their game for a moment, “I realize I should have asked sooner, but I don’t have any protection for you. Is that a problem?”

It took a moment for his mind to ease back into reality to process exactly what Hanzo had said, and he shook his head, brown locks tossing over the pillows. “Ain’t nothin' down there if that’s what you’re worried ‘bout.”

Hanzo laughed, louder than he had before and Jesse’s chest constricted at how _genuine_ it sounded. “I didn’t want to be invasive,” he said, brushing Jesse’s scattered locks away from his face. “I will continue, then. Get up, hunter, on your knees.” The demon snatched a fistful of his hair and tugged back, hoisting Jesse up until he was on his hands and knees once more. Jesse groaned when his hair was released, hoping Hanzo wouldn’t stop, but decided against asking for more when he felt the tips of each cock press against both holes.

Hanzo, fortunately, took him slowly. Jesse thrived at the feeling of both cocks filling him up, and he hardly minded the burn from the one in his ass. Everything felt so incredible, it barely passed his mind. Even when he was fully seated against Hanzo he wanted _more_. He thrust his hips back, trying to fuck himself on both cocks. He received a snarl and a firm hand on his back.

“ _No._ ”

Jesse McCree was not a patient man. He clenched tightly around both cocks, and felt a smug satisfaction at the curse and groan Hanzo uttered.

Hanzo heaved a sigh with no real bite, “I believe I told you to behave.” Jesse’s hair was seized once more, pulled back so _roughly_ that he cried out. That was followed by a sharp thrust from the demon, and Jesse _screamed_. Hanzo continued, creating a brutal pace--just as he promised--that left Jesse gasping and mewling, his grip tight on the thrashing headboard.

The two cocks felt _incredible_ , even better than he imagined. They filled him up so perfectly, each thrust knocking against his sweet spots. He could feel the ridges rub against his inner walls, making the experience all the more pleasurable. The sounds of skin slapping skin accompanied the headboard’s slams against the wall, creating a melody so utterly divine that it left Jesse hungering for more-- _more_ \-- **_more_ ** _._

His grip on the headboard faltered quickly, leaving him to flop onto the sheets once Hanzo graciously released his hair. His moans were poured into the pillows, muffled but still loud enough that Hanzo could drink up each noise. The demon paused, adjusting their bodies until he was laying right over Jesse’s back, continuing for a quick but much less severe pace. Hanzo took the time to pepper kisses over Jesse’s shoulders, making a trail up to his neck before sinking his teeth in. Jesse groaned, knowing he would leave a mark.

A shudder, and he realized he _wanted_ Hanzo to mark him.

“I’m close,” Hanzo whispered against his ear, flicking his tongue against the shell.

Jesse whined, clenching as tight as he could around both cocks. “Come for me, sweetheart. Wanna feel you fill me up.”

At that, Hanzo growled and rose up, digging his claws into Jesse’s hips and reverting into the intense rhythm from before. Jesse moaned without shame, louder than he thinks he ever has before, enjoying what little remained of their union. He heard Hanzo groan deliciously, and he could _feel_ the demon fill him up to the brim with his come, the two cocks throbbing in unison. They remained together for a few moments more, simply sharing in each other’s company, their ragged breaths filling up the leftover silence.

Hanzo finally pulled himself out, but lingered. He gripped Jesse’s thighs with each hand, spreading him open. Jesse winced, feeling the come leak out of his holes.

“Gorgeous,” Hanzo murmured just before swiping his tongue over both holes, cleaning up for him. Jesse couldn’t prevent the whimper that erupted from his throat. Hanzo chuckled lightly, crawling across the bed to lay beside Jesse, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Fuck, sweetheart, keep doin’ that and you’re gonna make me wish we could have a round two.”

Hanzo’s brow rose, evidently perplexed. “And who is to say we can’t?”

A pause. “You said I was in your territory. We did this so I could leave unharmed.”

Hanzo stared at him a moment, before sighing and leaning away. “Do you still believe I will harm you?”

“No!” Jesse began, a little more emotional than he intended, “No, I don’t. I’ve dealt with plenty of monsters and demons. If you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve already.” Hanzo didn’t seem convinced, but he did turn his head to face Jesse, the empty white eyes boring into his. Jesse continued, “Look, this ain’t somethin’ I’ve ever done before. Normally you’re one of my targets, and I ain’t gonna deny that. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t trust you. Honestly…” he laughed lightly, running a hand through his messy hair, “I thought it was the other way around.”

Hanzo said nothing for a long moment, his gaze shifting back up to the ceiling. Jesse waited patiently, but as the minutes passed, he figured that was the end of it, and moved to remove himself from the bed, the room… the entire damn forest if that’s what it took. As soon as he walked over to grab his shirt, Hanzo interrupted him. “Are you hungry?”

Jesse paused, shifting his gaze back to Hanzo, who was now sitting up in bed. “Huh?”

“I will prepare something, if you’d like,” Hanzo offered Jesse a crooked smile, laughing lightly, “I apologize. I’m not used to having company. If you would allow it… I want you to stay here tonight.” Hanzo stood, walking over to Jesse and caressing his cheek. “Even for a hunter, this forest is no place to wander around at night. Clean yourself up and relax, I insist.”

Jesse’s mind was still fuzzy, but he couldn’t help grinning. “You sure?”

“Of course.” Hanzo leaned down and pecked Jesse’s cheek before strutting out of the room and calling behind him, “I’ll start a bath for you.”

Jesse was overwhelmed, to say the least. He was so prepared to pull up his pants and leave, back to familiarity and his daily life, with nothing but a sore ass and a mark on his neck to remind him of this night. Hanzo was odd, for a supernatural being, and this only further enhanced his strangeness.

But, then again, dinner and a bath sounded absolutely _ideal_ , and he didn’t hesitate to follow Hanzo eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://luciolelights.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/luciolelights)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to space-birdie for making some beautiful fanart holy shit!! This is so gorgeous thank you!! [PLEASE LOOK AT THIS Y'ALL](https://space-birdie.tumblr.com/post/171067873522/h-i-finally-finished-i-had-an-ask-for-demon-hanzo)


End file.
